1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly, and more particularly to an electrical connector assembly with a self cooling system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Land grid array (LGA) electrical connectors are widely used in the connector industry for electrically connecting LGA chips to printed circuit boards (PCBs) in personal computers (PCs). Conventionally, one kind of the LGA connector mainly comprises an insulative housing, a multiplicity of terminals received therein, The housing defines a multiplicity of terminal passageways in a rectangular array, for interferentially receiving corresponding terminals. In assembly, the terminals are inserted into the passageways of the housing. Secondly, the housing is attached on a printed circuit board. Then chip module is mounted onto the housing by manual for getting an electrical connection between conductive pads of the chip module and the terminals received in the housing. However, with the terminals of the housing increasing and the speed of the chip module received in the connector enhanced, the heat cooling ability of the connector become more and more challenge than ever.
Thus, there is a need to provide a new electrical connector assembly that overcomes the above-mentioned problems.